movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnage
Carnage '''is the sequel to Venom. Despite its name, Eddie Brock remains the protagonist. The movie is retconned into the MCU and takes place in 2016, three years after Venom which took place in 2013- before the events of The Avengers. The movie would be released into theaters with two different versions. The original R-Rated version and a PG-13 version with violence edited out for younger audiences. The original version if gory and has violence dialed up to 11 to do Carnage justice. This idea is written by Valeyard6282. © Valeyard6282 2018 ---- Synopsis Three years after Eddie Brock bonded with alien symbiote Venom, serial killer Cletus Kassidy bonds with Venom's offspring. Calling himself Carnage, the bloodthirsty symbiote terrorizes a small American town with only the inferior Venom standing in his way. Plot '''Brock and Kassidy Thumping music as the Marvel Studios and Sony logos play. Then the logo animations fade away as a black screen fades into a long distance shot of San Quentin prison. We cut to a shot panning down through hallways lined with cells, before quickly cutting to other creepy shots inside the massive prison complex. One of the more notable shots is of Cletus' big-haired shadow cast over the bars. As these disturbing shots flash over the screen at a creepily slow pace, we hear a voice over from Eddie Brock. The words spoken by him are written below: "I'm Eddie Brock. I'm a reporter. For the last three years I've been host to a parasite-" We hear Venom interrupt. "I'M NO PARSITE! APOLIGIZE!" "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have been host to an alien symbiote called Venom. We hurt bad people and occasionally- occasionally- eat said bad people. For the last few years I've been meeting regularly with serial killer Cletus Kassidy- who has been providing information on the many murders he wasn't guilty for. It's a long and unpleasant process but someone has to do it." 'San Quentin ' We cut to inside the prison complex located north of San Francisco. Eddie is sitting in a metal chair sitting outside of the large metal cage that serves as the cell of Cletus. Cletus has wide, but milky, blue eyes and a large mane of red hair. He is in a straightjacket so he can pose no threat to Eddie. Eddie has a notepad and is scribbling down notes with a pencil. "So Cletus, you killed your own grandmother when you were ten?" Cletus looks up in response to Eddie's question. "I pushed her down a flight of stairs, yes. I felt good afterwards. She stopped nagging me. She stopped angering me." Eddie looks horrified. "And your father? What happened to him?" "Father was a jackass. He beat me every chance he got. He treated me like a sick dog. He'd hit me and then lock me in the dark cellar for a whole day, sometimes he'd throw me what was left on the bone of his porkchop if he was I was lucky. One night, he was more drunk than usual. He started hitting me again. Mommy told him to stop. He didn't like that. He slapped her across the face, hard. She tried to defend herself, but no. Father slammed her head against the wall. There was blood left behind. Mommy fell to the kitchen floor and the white tile started to turn red. I hadn't hurt grandma yet. I was nine," Cletus says with sadness. "So Cletus, what did you say?" Eddie asks. Cletus looks up at Eddie. "I didn't say anything. I took a different approach." Cletus starts grinding his teeth together. "I grabbed a pot off the shelf and hit father over the head. He stumbled. A lot. Then I just hit him. Over and over again. I slapped and I cried. It probably didn't even hurt. But what I did next did. I know it did." Eddie looks very concerned. "What exactly did you do?" Cletus grinds his teeth more rapidly. "I kicked him in the balls and stuck my thumbs in his eyes. I pushed as hard as I could until I could even see my fingers anymore. He screamed. I loved hearing him scream as I ripped out his eyes. When I took my thumbs out, they were wet and red with father's blood. His face was grotesque with oozing eyes. Then I picked up the pot again. I hit him in the head with it over and over again. My hands got bloody blisters from gripping that pot and hitting him so many times. When I was finished, I was drenched in blood and my father's head was caved in. His brains were spilling out of his shattered skull. I went to live with grandma. She was nice, until she wasn't. But you already know how I handled that," Cletus says with a smile. "I was arrested after that and taken to St. Estes Home for Boys. It was some bullshit religious school for youths in need of being "fixed" as they said. "Fixed". Cast * Eddie Brock- Tom Hardy * Cletus Kassidy- Woody Harrelson * Anne Weying- Michelle Williams * Donna Diego- Alice Braga * Paddy Mulligan- Tom Felton * Gina Mulligan- Stana Katic * Dan Lewis- Reid Scott TBA TriviaCategory:Movies * In Venom, a noticeable detail is only Phage, Agony, Riot, and Venom appeared in the actual movie. Scream and Lasher were noticeably absent. Lasher is not planned to appear until the third movie and Lasher will be forced offspring from Venom just like in the comics and will be crossed with the character Hybrid. Scream, however; will appear very briefly in this movie and her origin is very similar to Venom's comic-book origin. * Toxin will play a role in the film and will spawn the symbiote Scream in the same manor that Spider-Man lost the symbiote and transferred it to Eddie Brock in a church. * For the most part, Venom will say largely separate from the MCU. The goal is to keep Venom connected but distant at the same time so he remains his own identity not just a Spider-Man villain. Imagine him like the Netflix shows. He will cross with Spider-Man at some point, but it will not be for a while. * Carnage USA is the main inspiration for this movie and the setting is moved from Doverton, Colorado to Doverton, California to keep the story in the same general location. * Some aspects of Donna's character are taken from the purple symbiote Scorn. Donna lost her arm in a Mandarin Explosion, further solidifying MCU connections. Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Marvel Entertainment